nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Dirk Valentine
Jump Shoot - Fire Chain Gun |preq/seq= |development= |credits='Artwork' Simon Hunter Programming Aaron Steed Music and FX Lee Nicklen |menu= |game= |special= }} Dirk Valentine and the Fortress of Steam, better known as Dirk Valentine, is a shooter-platform game released on March 27, 2008. The player controls a character named Dirk Valentine who is on a quest to save the Queen Victoria. The game was made a distributable game on September 14, 2011. ---- Controls Mouse - Fire chain gun Left and right arrow keys - Move Up - Jump Down - Moves Dirk down a chain Levels There are 24 levels in Dirk Valentine. Introduction There are two screens that are displayed in the introduction of Dirk Valentine. Dirk Valentine1.png|The first screen of the introduction Dirk Valentine2.png|The second screen of the introduction 1: Roof Area 1 In this level the player gets introduced to the game by a short intro. Monty tells the player about the latest top secret weapon: the chain cannon! There are four guards, for trying out your cannon and at the end there are two prisoners which the player can free, as Monty says, by shooting at the lock. Monty also tells you that the player they can advance to the next area by taking the lift. 2: Roof Area 2 In this level Monty tells the player about Medals and how to collect them. Then there are two guards and some medals. Monty will now tell the player about the different kinds of surfaces: the Black Metal Armored Surfaces and the Green and Brown Non-Armored Surfaces. At the end of the level, Monty tells the player about jumping and going down through a Chain Bridge. 3: Roof Area 3 In this level Monty tells the player about cannons and the cannon power bar. The player has to go to the right through some guards and some cannons. Now they come at a place with some guards who are protecting a pair of prisoners. After the Prisoners have been freed, the player go up with help from their chain cannon. When they are at the top of the level, Monty tells them that they can destroy Missiles by shooting them with the chain head. Now, go left to the lift while destroying some missiles. 4: Roof Area 4 5: Air Vents 1 6: Air Vents 2 7: Inner Entrance 8: Gas Factory 1 9: Train Storage 10: Battle Area 1 This is the first time the player faces the Baron. The player has to avoid missiles and where he moves. 11: Inner Engine Room 12: Gas factory 2 13: Armour Works 1 14: Armour Works 2 15: Outer Engine 16: Engine Charger 17: Train Storage 2 18: Heating Room 19: Heating Exit 20: Underside 1 21: Control Tower 1 The player has to shoot chains to gain height and get to the top of the stretch of space. When they get to the top, shoot a chain to brake there fall. Then fall on the moving platform. 22: Control Tower 2 23: Underside 2 24: Battle Area 2 In this level Dirk must fight the Baron. This time the Baron can summon enemies. The player has to avoid where the Barons moves. When it reaches the center they have to shoot the side. Do this, avoid missiles, and destroy the enemies until the player completes the level. Ending Pickups *'Cup of tea' - Restores health *'Lift' - Finishes the level *'Medal' - Earns the player points *'Prisoners' - Earns the player points Interactive Objects *'Teleporter '- Teleports chain cannon shots *'White hotspot' - Serves as the weak points of enemies Enemies *'Cannon' - Fires Missiles *'Flying missile dropper' - Fires missiles *'Gaspoid' - Emits hazardous gas *'Guard' - Attacks the player *'Electrotank' - Sends electrical charges *'Train' - Fires missiles Score The following actions give the following scores: Beta elements Existing in the files of Dirk Valentine is an unused avatar for Dirk, which would have been used for messages (judging from the image's shape, border colouring, and size). Although not really a beta element, Dirk's chain cannon arm is actually a separate sprite. Because of this, the player never sees Dirk's body without his chain cannon. Despite this, Dirk's sprite without his chain cannon actually is fully drawn, Dirk without his chain cannons wearing a simple white shirt. Trivia * Rumours of a sequel to Dirk Valentine due to the appearance of Monty in Final Ninja Zero were confirmed false. There is currently no plan for the development of a Dirk Valentine 2.Nitrome Facebook comment posted 17 November 2012 at 6:14 am via mobile References External links *Play Dirk Valentine on Nitrome.com *Play Dirk Valentine on Miniclip.com *Dirk Valentine review on JayIsGames *Dirk Valentine discussion on FreeGamesNews Category:Games Category:Main games Category:Dirk Valentine Category:Platform games Category:Shooter games Category:Miniclip games